Rumors of a Reaper
Rumors of a Reaper is the 6th chapter of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Story Rumors begin spreading across the academy of a reaper appearing at night, kidnapping students. While the rumor seemed unfounded, the academy is put into high alert when Flayn is a victim. Rhea assigns Byleth to investigate and save Flayn. By the end of the month, Byleth's investigation leads them to Jeritza's room where they find Manuela wounded and unconscious. Edelgard/Dimitri/Claude takes her to the infirmary while Byleth and their other students eventually find an underground passage where they find Flayn and the unconscious body of a female student held captured by the Death Knight. Byleth and the Students are able to repel the Death Knights forces and the Flame Emperor forces him to retreat, allowing Byleth to recover Flayn. Flayn is okay, but Seteth expresses worry for her safety after the incident. While he suggests that the two go into hiding to prevent others from kidnapping her again for her unique crest, Flayn adamantly declines as they would at most delay the inevitable and that the two would be far safer at the academy where they can be protected by the Knights and Byleth's students. Seteth, after months of doubt, finally accepts Byleth's capacity as a warrior and a professor and agrees to allow Flayn to join their class as a means to protect her. Recruitment *Shamir - Shamir can be recruited in the Monastery into any house as long as Byleth is at least level 15. *Flayn - Joins automatically at the end of the chapter. Battle Edelgard/Dimitri/Claude are unavailable to be used in this chapter. The battle must be completed within 25 turns. Enemy Reinforcements *Once you teleport to the North-East room, or unlock the door **2 Cavalier lvl 18 w/ Steel Lance **1 Archer lvl 18 w/ Steel Bow Items * Vulnerary (from Flame Emperor Soldier) * Chest Key (from Flame Emperor Soldier) * Door Keys x5 (from Flame Emperor Soldiers) * Levin Sword (from Chest) * March Ring (from Chest) * Dark Seal (from Death Knight) Monastery Quests *Note* The player must visit the Monastery on the very first free day of the month and complete the mandatory quest of the month. When completed, the player can choose to start the month's battle immediately, though this will waste all free days and tutoring for the month if one chooses. Month Only Quests * No Stone Unturned (from Edelgard/Dimitri/Claude) Optional Quests * Herbs Fit for a Horse (from Marianne) * Special Delivery (from female Student) Strategy This battle is once again another limited turn map, thus the player has 25 turns to complete it, otherwise face a game over. There are two possible victory conditions, either defeat the Death Knight or rout all other enemies. Also, Edelgard/Dimitri/Claude is completely unavailable for this battle. Like the previous encounter with the Death Knight in Chapter 4, he is a powerful, yet immobile enemy, thus unless you purposefully place your units into his range or initiate on him, he will not bother your units. Because of his appearance, this is the second opportunity to obtain a Dark Seal, either by defeating him or having a character with Steal swipe it from him. The latter is a safer option as unless significant time has been poured into your units, most if not all will be unlikely to even scratch him at the current level spread of your units. Note that you don't need to actually open the final door if you don't have a door key if you just want to kill the other enemies in the Death Knight's room; you should be able to attract the attention of all the enemies inside by standing outside and throwing Curved Shots into the room with an archer. In Maddening mode, the Death Knight moves upon opening the door, as do the units located in that room. A possible and safe method would be giving a cavalier a door key, open the door and use the remaining movement to get out of the attack range of the Death Knight. If you'd like to defeat the Death Knight, the Golden Deer generally have the easiest time, as Lysithea can learn Dark Spikes for cavalry-effective damage if she can reach Reason B. On Maddening, it can be unsafe for practically any unit to engage. One Maddening strategy: if you have access to a Battalion with the Impregnable Wall gambit (e.g. Empire Armored Co. or Alliance Wyvern Company), you can deplete the Scythe of Sariel's weapon charges, thanks to the Death Knight's chamber easily allowing 3 units to set up in a line. Equip weapons heavy enough to be doubled, then attack the DK 3 times, and he will attack your Wall'd units during enemy phase. This depletes 8 charges of the Scythe per turn, so with 4 charges of Impregnable Wall, you should be able to get rid of all 30 durability on the Scythe, along with inflicting ~16 damage or so in chip damage back. Category:Three Houses Chapters